prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
WrestleMania
right|thumb|300px|Logo da WrestleMania WrestleMania é o principal evento pay-per-view da WWE, que ocorre geralmente entre o final de março e início do mês de abril. A primeira WrestleMania ocorreu a 31 de março de 1985 no Madison Square Garden em Nova Iorque. Participar no seu evento principal marca o topo da carreira de qualquer lutador profissional. É considerado um dos Quatro grandes por ser um dos eventos anuais originais da WWE, juntamente com o Royal Rumble, SummerSlam e o Survivor Series. Datas e locais |- !Evento !Data !Arena !Cidade |- | WrestleMania (I) | 31 de março de 1985 | Madison Square Garden | Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque |- | WrestleMania 2 | 7 de abril de 1986 | Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena, Rosemont Horizon, Nassau Coliseum | Los Angeles, Califórnia Chicago, Illinois Uniondale, Nova Iorque |- | WrestleMania III | 29 de março de 1987 | Pontiac Silverdome | Pontiac, Michigan |- | WrestleMania IV | 27 de março de 1988 | rowspan="2"|Trump Plaza | rowspan="2"|Atlantic City, Nova Jérsei |- |WrestleMania V | 2 de abril de 1989 |- |WrestleMania VI | 1 de abril de 1990 | SkyDome | Toronto, Ontário, Canadá |- |WrestleMania VII | 24 de março de 1991 | Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena | Los Angeles, Califórnia |- |WrestleMania VIII | 5 de abril de 1992 | Hoosier Dome | Indianapolis, Indiana |- | WrestleMania IX | 4 de abril de 1993 | Caesar's Palace | Las Vegas, Nevada |- | WrestleMania X | 20 de março de 1994 | Madison Square Garden | Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque |- | WrestleMania XI | 2 de abril de 1995 | Hartford Civic Center | Hartford, Connecticut |- |WrestleMania XII | 31 de março de 1996 | Arrowhead Pond | Anaheim, Califórnia |- |WrestleMania 13 | 23 de março de 1997 | Rosemont Horizon | Chicago, Illinois |- |WrestleMania XIV | 29 de março de 1998 | FleetCenter | Boston, Massachusetts |- |WrestleMania XV | 28 de março de 1999 | First Union Center | Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |- |WrestleMania 2000 (XVI) | 2 de abril de 2000 | Arrowhead Pond | Anaheim, Califórnia |- |WrestleMania X-Seven (XVII) | 1 de abril de 2001 | Reliant Astrodome | Houston, Texas |- |WrestleMania X8 (XVIII) | 17 de março de 2002 | SkyDome | Toronto, Ontário, Canadá |- |WrestleMania XIX | 30 de março de 2003 | Safeco Field | Seattle, Washington |- |WrestleMania XX | 14 de março de 2004 | Madison Square Garden | Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque |- |WrestleMania 21 | 3 de abril de 2005 | Staples Center | Los Angeles, Califórnia |- |WrestleMania 22 | 2 de abril de 2006 | Allstate Arena | Chicago, Illinois |- |WrestleMania 23 | 1 de abril de 2007 | Ford Field | Detroit, Michigan |- |WrestleMania XXIV | 30 de março de 2008 | Citrus Bowl | Orlando, Florida |- |WrestleMania XXV | 5 de abril de 2009 | Reliant Stadium | Houston, Texas |- |WrestleMania XXVI | 28 de março de 2010 | University of Phoenix Stadium | Glendale, Arizona |- |WrestleMania XXVII |3 de abril de 2011 |Georgia Dome |Atlanta, Geórgia |- |WrestleMania XXVIII |1 de abril de 2012 |Sun Life Stadium |Miami, Florida |- |WrestleMania 29 |7 de abril de 2013 |MetLife Stadium |East Rutherford, Nova Jérsei |- |WrestleMania XXX |6 de abril de 2014 |Mercedes-Benz Superdome |Nova Orleans, Luisiana |- |WrestleMania 31 |29 de março de 2015 |Levi's Stadium |Santa Clara, Califórnia |- |WrestleMania 32 |3 de abril de 2016 |AT&T Stadium |Arlington, Texas |- |WrestleMania 33 |2 de abril de 2017 |Camping World Stadium |Orlando, Florida |- |WrestleMania 34 |8 de abril de 2018 |Mercedes-Benz Superdome |Nova Orleans, Luisiana |- |WrestleMania 35 |7 de abril de 2019 |MetLife Stadium |East Rutherford, Nova Jérsei |- |WrestleMania 36 |5 de abril de 2020 |Raymond James Stadium |Tampa Bay, Florida |- |WrestleMania 37 |28 de março de 2021 |SoFi Stadium |Los Angeles, Califórnia |- |} Fatos *Desde 1993, o vencedor do combate anual Royal Rumble recebeu uma oportunidade de combate pelo WWE Championship como evento principal da WrestleMania do ano. Desde a criação do World Heavyweight Championship, o vencedor tinha o direito de escolher qual o campeão que preferia defrontar, mesmo que não fosse do mesmo programa. Isto ocorreu até 2013 quando foi realizada a unificação dos dois títulos, permanecendo apenas o WWE World Heavyweight Championship. *A WrestleMania III teve, segundo a World Wrestling Federation, um recorde de assistência para um evento indoor de 93 173 pessoas. É a maior assistência que já houve na América de Norte a ver um evento desportivo dentro de um espaço fechado. *Desde 1993, o vencedor Royal Rumble ganhou o WWE Championship ou o World Heavyweight Championship na WrestleMania todos os anos exceto nas WrestleManias XI, 13, XV, 2000 e XXIV. A WrestleMania X pode também ser incluída na lista pois no Royal Rumble 1994, Bret Hart e Lex Luger foram ambos declarados vencedores e ambos receberam a oportunidade pelo título contra o então campeão, Yokozuna. Luger perdeu o seu combate, mas Hart ganhou. *As WrestleManias VI e X8 são as únicas WrestleManias a terem sido realizadas fora dos Estados Unidos, sendo ambas realizadas no SkyDome , em Toronto, Ontario, no Canadá. *The Undertaker tem o melhor recorde de invencibilidade: 17-0. *Outras sequências de invencibilidade na WrestleMania são: Earthquake em 5-0, Rob Van Dam em 3-0 e Sable em 3-0. *Triple H foi o primeiro heel a sair da WrestleMania como campeão mundial na WrestleMania 2000 e na WrestleMania XIX. Yokozuna foi tecnicamente o primeiro heel a ganhar um campeonato mundial na WrestleMania (WrestleMania IX), mas não saiu da WrestleMania como campeão. O seu reino durou apenas 128 segundos, pois perdeu o título para Hulk Hogan. *Randy Savage e Hulk Hogan são os únicos homens a terem um reino do WWF Championship a começar numa WrestleMania e acabar em outra. Savage ganhou o título da WWF na WrestleMania IV após vencer um torneio e perdeu o título para Hogan na WrestleMania V. Este por sua vez iria perder o título na WrestleMania VI para o Ultimate Warrior. *Yokozuna é o único homem a ter um reino do WWF Championship a começar e acabar na mesma WrestleMania. Ele ganhou o título a Bret Hart e perdeu-o para Hulk Hogan 128 segundos depois. *A WrestleMania IX e XXIV foram as únicas WrestleManias a decorrer completamente num espaço aberto. A WrestleMania XIX decorreu em espaço parcialmente aberto pelo facto do tecto do Safeco Field não cobrir totalmente o estádio. *The Rock e Triple H são os únicos wrestlers na história da WrestleMania a aparecerem em cinco combates por títulos consecutivos em cinco diferentes WrestleManias. *O Madison Square Garden e o Allstate Arena são os recintos que receberam mais WrestleManias. A MSG recebeu a primeira, X e a XX. O Allstate Arena foi um dos locais da WrestleMania 2 e recebeu as WrestleManias 13 e 22. *Apenas seis homens entraram e saíram da WrestleMania como campeões da WWE: Hulk Hogan, Diesel, Triple H, Eddie Guerrero, John Cena e Randy Orton. Yokozuna manteve o seu título num combate na WrestleMania (contra Lex Luger) mas perdeu-o mais tarde no mesmo evento para Bret Hart. Triple H é o único homem a entrar e sair da WrestleMania como campeão mundial de Pesos-Pesados. *Stone Cold Steve Austin é o único homem a ter ganho o título da WWF em duas WrestleManias consecutivas: na WrestleMania XIV contra Shawn Michaels e na XV contra The Rock. *Triple H é o único homem a ter perdido o World Heavyweight Championship em duas WrestleManias consecutivas. Ele perdeu o título para Chris Benoit na WrestleMania XX num Triple threat match que também ainda incluiu Shawn Michaels, e na WrestleMania 21 para Batista. Ele é também o único a ter perdido combates pelo WWE Championship ou World Heavyweight em três WrestleManias consecutivas (WrestleMania XX, 21 e 22) *As WrestleManias que ocorreram em 1 de abril foram todas realizadas em estádios: a VI no SkyDome, a X-Seven no Reliant Astrodome e a 23 a realizar no Word Field. *A WrestleMania X-Seven teve mais novos campeões que qualquer outra WrestleMania (cinco): O Europeu, Hardcore, Feminino, Tag Team e o WWE Championship. *A WrestleMania 1 é a única WrestleMania a não ter um combate pelo WWE Championship. *Até ao momento, a WrestleMania IX é a única WrestleMania onde o WWE Championship mudou de mãos duas vezes: Yokozuna derrotou Bret Hart e depois Hulk Hogan derrotou Yokozuna. *Bret Hart competiu em 12 WrestleManias consecutivas: desde a WrestleMania 2 até à WrestleMania 13, o que constitui um recorde. Ele competiu em treze combates durante este período (entrou em dois combates na WrestleMania X), tendo um saldo de 7-6. *As WrestleManias VIII, IX e X tiveram combates cancelados (British Bulldog vs. Berzerker foi retirado em 1992; Bam Bam Bigelow vs. Kamala foi inexplicavelmente cancelado 1993; um 10-man tag entre IRS, Headshrinkers, Jeff Jarrett e Rick Martel vs. 123 Kid, Tatanka, Smoking Gunns e Thurmann "Sparky" Plugg (o futuro Bob Holly) foi cancelado por constrangimentos de tempo; este combate realizou-se algumas semanas depois na ''Raw'' com a equipa de Martel a garantir vitória). *As únicas WrestleManias a terem combates repetidos foram as WrestleManias III/IV (ambas a incluírem um combate entre Hulk Hogan e André the Giant), as WrestleManias IX/X (Bret Hart vs Yokozuna), as WrestleManias XIV/XX (Undertaker vs Kane), as WrestleManias XV/X-Seven/XIX (Stone Cold Steve Austin vs The Rock) e as WrestleManias 2000/X-Seven (Dudleyz vs Hardyz vs Edge e Christian). *O Stone Cold Steve Austin vs The Rock é o único combate na história da WrestleMania a realizar-se em três WrestleManias. *Jerry Lawler esteve na equipe de comentários da WrestleMania catorze vezes, que é um recorde. Ele comentou todas as WrestleMania desde a WrestleMania X, excepto a WrestleMania X-Seven (Paul Heyman era o comentador assistente na altura). *Rey Mysterio é o único wrestler a ter competido pelo Cruiserweight Championship e pelo World Heavyweight Championship na WrestleMania. *Kurt Angle nunca ganhou um combate de título na WrestleMania, mas ganhou sempre em combates que não tinham título em jogo. *Até hoje, sete WrestleManias foram realizadas em estádios (III, VI, VIII, X-Seven, X8, XIX, 23), e duas ao ar livre (IX ; XXIV), e as restantes em arenas. *Somente 9 wrestlers ganharam na WrestleMania por submissão: **Tito Santana (WrestleMania: Figure-Four Leg Lock em The Executioner) **"Rowdy" Roddy Piper (WrestleMania III: Sleeper Hold em Adrian Adonis num "Hair-Vs-Hair" Match) **"The Model" Rick Martel (WrestleMania VI: Boston Crab em Koko B. Ware) **Bret "Hitman" Hart em dois eventos separados (WrestleMania XI: Chicken Wing Cross-Face em Bob Backlund num "I Quit" Match; WrestleMania XIII: The Sharpshooter em "Stone Cold" Steve Austin num "Submission" Match) **Steve Austin na WrestleMania XII com um Million Dollar Dream em Savio Vega **Chris Benoit (WrestleMania XX: Crippler Crossface em Triple H num "Triple Threat" match com ainda Shawn Michaels) **Kurt Angle (WrestleMania 21: Ankle Lock em Shawn Michaels) **John Cena em dois eventos separados (WrestleMania 22; STFU em Triple H e Wrestlemania 23: STFU em Shawn Michaels) **The Undertaker (Wrestlemania XXIV; Gogoplata em Edge). *Em duas ocasiões separadas, (WrestleMania XX e WrestleMania 22), o World Heavyweight Championship foi posto em jogo num Triple Threat Match. Em ambos os combates houve mudança de campeão. *Desde a Wrestlemania 21 tem-se realizado um "Money in the Bank" Ladder match. *Sempre que Shelton Benjamin participou num ladder match ele era o campeão intercontinental. *Com a sua derrota para John Cena na WrestleMania 22, Triple H esteve envolvido nos quatros principais resultados possíveis num combate pelo WWE ou World Heavyweight Championship. Ele quando foi à WrestleMania como campeão, já manteve (WrestleMania 2000 contra The Rock, Mick Foley e Big Show e WrestleMania XIX contra Booker T) e perdeu o título (WrestleMania XX e 21, para Benoit e Batista respectivamente). Ele também já desafiou pelo título e ganhou (WrestleMania X8 contra Chris Jericho) e perdeu (para John Cena na WrestleMania 22). *Triple H é também o único wrestler a ter perdido um combate por submissão em mais do que uma ocasião. *John Cena é o único wrestler a ganhar o WWE Championship numa WrestleMania (WrestleMania 21) e defendê-lo com sucesso em duas WrestleManias seguintes (WrestleMania 22 e 23). *O título intercontinental não tem sido defendido na WrestleMania desde 2002 (esteve inativo em 2003) *Bret Hart, Stone Cold Steve Austin e Shawn Michaels defrontaram em três combates um contra um consecutivos entre a WrestleMania XII até à WrestleMania XIV. Eles ganharam um combate e perderam outro, cada um. **Michaels derrotou Bret Hart para ganhar o seu primeiro WWE Championship num iron man match na WrestleMania XII. (Austin como The Ringmaster fez a sua estreia na WrestleMania e derrotou Savio Vega). **Bret Hart derrotou Stone Cold num submission match na WrestleMania 13. (HBK estava lesionado mas fez comntários no evento principal entre Sid e Undertaker.) **Stone Cold derrotou Shawn Michaels para ganhar o seu primeiro WWE Championship na WrestleMania XIV. (Bret saiu para a WCW após o famoso Montreal Screwjob). *Stone Cold e Hulk Hogan ganharam ambos o WWE Championship três vezes na WrestleMania. *Os seguintes combates da Wrestlemania votados Combates do Ano pelos leitores da Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI): :Wrestlemania 1 - Hulk Hogan e Mr. T vs Rowdy Roddy Piper e Paul Orndorff (1985) :Wrestlemania III - Ricky Steamboat vs Randy Savage (1987) :Wrestlemania VI - Hulk Hogan vs The Ultimate Warrior (1990) :Wrestlemania X - Shawn Michaels vs Razor Ramon (1994) :Wrestlemania XI - Shawn Michaels vs Diesel (1995) :Wrestlemania XII - Shawn Michaels vs Bret Hart (1996) :Wrestlemania XIII - Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Bret Hart (1997) :Wrestlemania 2000 - The Hardy Boys vs The Dudley Boyz vs Edge e Christian (2000) :Wrestlemania X-Seven - The Hardy Boys vs the Dudley Boys vs Edge e Christian (2001) :Wrestlemania X8 - Hulk Hogan vs the Rock (2002) :Wrestlemania XX - Chris Benoit vs Shawn Michaels vs Triple H (2004) :Wrestlemania 21 - Shawn Michaels vs Kurt Angle (2005) :Wrestlemania 22 - Shawn Michaels vs Vince McMahon (2006) Categoria:WrestleMania